My Mask
by NativeWolfy
Summary: Just some...poetry, I suppose. Warning, Angst.
1. Narumi Uzamaki: part 1

**Narumi**

Why do people wear masks?

Does it have a purpose?

Does everyone wear a mask?

Or do people just wear a mask to hide something or who they really are?

I know why I wear mine

I dont really think I have a true self, I've lived with this mask for a long time

Now, it's consumed me; Replaced me; Become me

Most of the things about me is fake

People dont notice or just dont care

The smile of happiness I wear; The smile no one is able to read

It's easy to look at a smiling face and be tricked into thinking someone's happy; One must look into the eyes to understand someone's pain

All they had to do was look into my eyes to see my pain

My eyes show to much

My pain

My loneliness

But most of all; The hate for this world

No one cares enougth to pull my mask off; They only see my pain and loneliness for a minute and its gone

The only one that got close to taking off my mask was my cousins; Karlee and Renee; their the only ones that got close enougth to taking off the mask

only thing was that when they did; I felt fear rise up in me

I dont know why but I fear of someone seeing the real me

I cant let that happen now

not after this long

I wont let someone see the real me

never ever

I cant let that happen **_yet_** anyway

I'm show them the real me when I'm ready

for now; its just the mask

The mask that says I'm Narumi Uzumaki


	2. Scarlet Of The Sand

**Scarlet**

I never knew why I wear this mask until I met someone like me

I wear the mask of a demon to hide the real me

She wore the mask to hide the demon

Hiding the demon was denying who you were; or so I thought

I thought _I _was the demon

Of everyone I knew; I was the only one to shed my mask

I met someone thats mask was stronger then mine; I knew it was a mask, cuz no one who has suffered as much as me can always have a smile on her face

She hides the demon and herself

I decided I didnt what to wear a mask of difference

A mask of pain

Hate

Chaos

I dont what to be a monter anymore

I what to change

But, I never knew how, Hate,pain,; the thrill of torturing people was all I knew

I was used to people hating and ignoring me, I didnt care, I thought I deserved it

So, if the person aims so high-why not follow?

but I only traded a mask for an other mask

I dont wear the mask of a demon anymore; I dont show my real self either

I wear the mask of an portecter; someone who cares about her poeple and village

But its not true

I care, yes, but not for the whole village, why care for people who made my life a living hell?

I've already made the choice,I've decided I'll wear a mask that **_WILL _**make me care for everyone in the village

It makes me look like a caring person;in truth, I'm not; but it works for me

I _will _portect this village

I _will_ fight for this village

I _will _**die **for this village

I care about some people here; And I care about the person who will die for her village

The girl who made me remove the mask for a caring mask

But I what the mask to disappear, So I an _actually care _for the people I'm protecting

I what a new perpuse

I what to care for _real_

I dont-

I dont what to be a demon anymore

I just what to be Scarlet Of The Desert


	3. Sasara Uchiha: Part 1

**Sasara**

Too many times have I let my true self show only to be kicked in the face because of it.

Like when I showed my concern for that stupid blond pansuke while fighting Haku. Had I not cared, had I pretended she meant nothing to me-Haku wouldn't have focussed on attacking Narumi to stop me. He knew I would protect her, and that made me weak.

My mask is indifference. Indifference is the easiest face to keep. It keeps me in check.

Someone dies, I show no emotion

Someone is injured, I do not care.

Someone is missing, it doesn't concern me.

I try my hardist to not show what I'm feeling

No matter what happens, it is of no importance. My mask keeps me numb to all the pains in the world.

If I do not feel, I do not have to fear being hurt. Anger and indifference are the only emotions I will express.

The only people capable of breaking my mask are Team Devil. Renee, Don, and Karlee

.Yes, even that damned perverted bastard can chip my mask, even just a little.

Don cares for me too much, and it hurts. It hurts to know I cannot care for him as much as he does for me.

I want to care, but caring causes pain. So the mask hides my feelings. It keeps me safe.

Renee works at my mask the most. She rips at it. Tears it. Claws it. Bites it.

She'll get a grip on it and she won't let go.

I hate her.

I hate them all.

I have to hate them to keep the pain away

Hurting others is better. Better to hurt them before they hurt you.

I don't want to care for anyone, because if they are injured-if they die...

My mask will beak.

My mask resembles Haku's Mist nin mask. One face. One expression. One feeling.

I do not want to lose this mask.

I cannot show emotion, especially when I go to face **Itachi**.

I am weak because I feel. He is strong because he does not

.The mask hides the pain.

The fear.

The emptiness

I cannot feel. I mustn't feel.

Those who wear masks do so to hide who they are. I do it to shield myself from becoming who

I must not become.

Were people to know I felt more than I showed, I would not be able to avenge my clan. I would begin to care for those who are unworthy. They do not deserve my feelings, they do not deserve for me to care.

No one is worthy of my love.

I have only one purpose: to avenge my clan.

This is my purpose.

This is all I must care about.

It's in my bones.

It's in my blood.

It's what I am. Who I've become.

An Avenger.

The mask hides Sasara. She no longer exists. She died when Itachi killed her clan.

The Avenger is the only one who remains.

I don't want to care.

I can't.

**_I won't!_**

I will aveng my clan, if not, I'll die Sasara Uchiha


	4. Hinako Hyuuga

**Hinako**

I never believed in fate.

How could I believe in fate if I always thought I would defeat Neji? If fate were real, I would be destined to always be weaker than him.

I never believed he would surpass me, therefore I could not have believed in fate.

It was all a lie. A trick, if you will. A deceitful mask used to hide my true intentions. To hide how powerful I know I am.

I never believed I would be the best. That would be too arrogant of me. No, I just knew I

could defeat those who were not as strong as I was.

I never thought Shikasuzu could beat me, so when she did, I was amazed. she was the first person to truly crack my mask, make me realize that it wasn't a good mask to have.

For one who wears a mask that suggests she believes in fate, and then to have that mask wrenched off by someone who doesn't believe you-it's shocking.

I never would've imagined Shikasuzu to have that kind of insight.

Then again, she may not have noticed it was a mask at all. she may have just decided she didn't like the way I was and wished to change me.

I want to change, but I cannot.

I must continue to pretend I believe in fate.

I can change my view on fate, but I cannot say it no longer exists, even though I never believed in it in the first place.

I had to change my view, mostly because I was acknowledged.

My uncle realized I was a true genius.

But I'm not a genius, not really.

You see, that's another mask I wear.

If I believe I'm a genius, then others believe it, too. Even if it's a lie.

A true genius is one who will not admit defeat, no matter what.

Someone who knows he is outnumbered.

Knows he/she is not strong enough.

Knows there is no possible way for him/her to win.

Yet-he/she keeps fighting.

_That_ is a _true_ genius.

Gai-sensei often calls Lela a genius of hard work.

Shikasuzu isn't even labelled a genius, but to me, I regard her as a genius of strength. A genius of stamina.

Those who do not give up no matter the odds are the ones who are truly geniuses.

Just once-I'd like to strip off this fake mask that labels me a genius. The fake mask that insists I believe in fate.

Just once...

I would like to be...

Hinako.

Just Hinako.

Hyuuga Hinako.

A genius of spotting other geniuses


	5. Avenger's Wrath: Sasara: Part two

**Avenger's Wrath**

Black blood flowing  
Twisting through your sinews  
Burning, pleading

Screaming at your soul  
Bleeding through the wound that is time

Suffering in the past  
Revenge is what my heart may seek  
I am an avenger  
To the torment  
The pain

So dry your eyes  
And face what is to come  
No mercy I shall show  
So I say goodbye

You are my last remaining memory  
Fleeting like the wind  
I see those crimson eyes  
I turn to those Ive known  
No longer so warm and safe

I betrayed the past I had known  
For the power of the devil  
So dry your eyes  
The time has come  
May the devil take your soul  
Cursed for eternity  
I see those crimson eyes


	6. Narumi Uzamaki: Part Two

**Narumi**

Is looking at me a problem?  
When I glare is it a sin?  
As the demon inside has all my power  
and emotions deep within?

Is it that a real demon's inside me?  
Is there no one by my side?  
Do you really think the Hokage cared  
After all the times I cried?

Did Iruka Sensei realy care for me?  
Was Sasara really my friend?  
Did Sakuma even love me back,  
After the things I wanted to send?

I am a ninja, I won't run away  
I will be the strongest of them all  
No matter what happens, I will prove to you,  
That I will never ever fall!

I'm the next Hokage,  
For I will never back down.  
I know I'll succeed! Believe it now!  
Even if I am the class clown!

Killing these people was not all my fault!  
Don't blame me I wasn't even a year old!  
I never payed attention to a story like that.  
It's that story that's always been told.

In this story there lived a demon fox.  
It was true about 12 years ago.  
It's name Kyuubi, killed Kohona the whole time.  
With the death and blood of them show.

Then the Hokage with strong mind and heart,  
Stopped Kyuubi and cursed him into me.  
It chose me at that time because I was a newborn.  
My name known Narumi Uzamaki.

BELIEVE IT!


	7. Narumi Uzamaki: part three

**Narumi Uzamaki**

You say I am like the rest...

So why do I not feel at my Best?

I feel like an outcast from Everyone else...

I've always had to do things on My own and for myself...

I never had any real friends back Then...

Until I meet you and her.

You two didn't like me at First...

But then you got to know me Better and so now I wasn't the Worst...

You guys were my only friends... And you were on my team as Well...

That made everything better... Even when in that test we had to get our own bell...

You helped me and so did she...

At that moment I was happy...

'Cause of you...and Her...

I feel so happy again...

Even when you weren't listening And all you herd was Blah Blah Blah...

You guys still were my friends...

Sakuma Haruno and Sasara Uchiha...

That's why I'm gonna fight hard! And do my best!

I dont care if I dont fit in with The rest..

I like being different, I like Being me!

The #1 Hyper-Active Knuckle Head Ninja, Narumi Uzumaki!

So what if I throw a Fit...

I'm still Strong!

BELIEVE IT!


	8. Sasara Uchiha: part 3

**Sasara Uchiha**

I am the quiet one but still get The attention...

That's something I dont need and Really dont want...along with Affection...

I'd rather be alone and do things On my own...

I thought being in teams would Only slow me down...

But no, it actually helped me get Back up off the ground...

I never really thought about It...

I guess that's the problem... That's just it...

I thought you both were nothing But annoying...

But seeing you...and even him... It was making me happy...

You two cared for me even when I Called you Losers...

Even when it didn't seem like it You both were still good Listeners...

You were always annoying and Bashful...and he could think Nothing of anything else but Me...

I always ignored you...but to Yell the truth your what made me a Little happy...

I know it all sounds stupid and Dumb...

But its all true...I only hated You some...

My brother killed my Family...that's true...

I told you about that and you Said That I was just like You...

You are my Best friend...Even if You are super annoying and each Time he sees me he goes

in Awe...

That's just the way I am...

I am the Youngest Last Member of The Uchiha Clan,

Sasara Uchiha


	9. Sasara and Naruto: Roses are red

**Roses Are Red**

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Argue with me  
Is all that you'd do._

I hate you, you hate me  
Is all that we'd say,   
Ever hour and minute  
Of every day.

I despised you, I loathed you  
With all of my heart.  
Your harsh and cruel comments  
Tore me apart.

Then one night I found  
A note on the floor-  
Missing clothes, missing shoes,  
A wide-open door.

I dashed through the town  
To stop this cruel fate.   
But when I arrived,  
You were gone; I, too late.

I collapsed on the ground  
As it started to rain.  
I wondered if I'd ever  
Overcome this pain.

Roses will die,  
Violets too.  
You left before I could say  
That I love you.


End file.
